Ensemble
by WM Horus
Summary: Nouvelle enquête pour le NCIS, tandis que la relation entre Tony et Ziva commence à se construire...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila le début d'une fic qui est la suite directe de l'histoire de ma fic Confiance et Trahison, elle peut se lire indépendamment, mais quelques références y seront faites...  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

Tony rechargea son arme et ouvrit la porte du toit d'un coup de pied violent qui fit voler en éclats la serrure. Aussitôt, il avisa les deux silhouettes qui se détachaient sur le ciel bleu. Levant son arme, il avança prudemment. Arrivé suffisamment près, il vit qu'Ari tenait Kate en joue.

- Pose ton arme Ari, cria Tony.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, pose la tienne d'abord, répondis le terroriste.

Tout alla très vite, Tony vit le doigt de Ari se crisper sur la gâchette, et au même moment, il tira deux balles qui touchèrent Ari en pleine poitrine, mais il était trop tard, lui aussi avait tiré. Kate et Ari s'écroulèrent en même temps. Aussitôt, Tony se précipita vers sa partenaire, et s'agenouillant, la redressa, constatant avec horreur que sa chemise s'imbibait de sang…

- Ca va aller Kate, murmura Tony, en tentant de comprimer la blessure.

- Non, répondis cette dernière d'une voix faible. C'est… c'est ta faute…

- Que… commença Tony.

- … Tu tenais à moi, répondis Kate, dont la voix devenait presque inaudible… c'est pour ça que je suis morte… tu es maudit Tony…

- Non! Non, répéta Tony les larmes aux yeux.

Mais la vie avait quitté Kate, il leva la tête pour crier son désespoir vers le ciel, et lorsqu'il rebaissa la tête, ce n'était plus Kate, mais Ziva qu'il tenait morte dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

Tournant la tête, il tomba sur le cadavre de James qui le regardait avec des yeux accusateurs.

- Tu m'as assassiné Tony, lui susurra James.

- Non… je …

- Tu en mourrais d'envie… tu sais que Ziva m'aimait

- Non, cria Tony.

- Mais c'est ta faute, continua James, c'est toi qui est maudit

- NON!

* * *

_Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, 2h00 du matin_

- NON!

Tony se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il passa une main encore tremblante sur son visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Il regarda son réveil et constata qu'il ne s'était pas couché depuis longtemps… Une fois qu'on l'eut libérée, il avait raccompagnée Ziva chez elle. Il l'avait déposée, et tous deux avaient convenu de s'accorder au moins une nuit de repos avant de reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient débuté dans la cellule.

En y repensant, Tony sourit involontairement, mais resta néanmoins troublé par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et tenta de se rendormir. Cependant, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux que son portable se mit à sonner.

Soupirant, il tendit son bras et attrapa son téléphone. Il cligna des yeux pour lire le nom sur l'écran, et une fois qu'il l'eu reconnu, il décrocha immédiatement:

- Patron? demanda Tony.

- On a une affaire DiNozzo, je veux que tu sois là dans une heure.

- Mais je viens à peine de… imaginant la tête de Gibbs, Tony suspendit sa phrase… j'arrive tout de suite patron.

Jetant son portable plus loin sur le lit, il repoussa courageusement les couvertures et se leva. Mieux valait ne pas faire attendre Gibbs. Il tenta de se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais du s'arrêter pour allumer la lumière après s'être cogner trois fois contre les meubles sur le chemin.

Après une douche qui ne le réveilla pas plus et un petit déjeuner rapide, Tony sortit de son appartement et descendit jusqu'au garage où il démarra sa voiture, se frottant énergiquement les yeux pour tenter de chasser en vain le sommeil qu'il avait en retard depuis une semaine.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Quartier général du NCIS_

Après être parvenu, à l'heure et sans avoir d'accident, ce qui en soi était déjà un exploit étant donné son état de fatigue, Tony pu constater qu'il était le dernier arrivé, ce qui bien sûr était plutôt habituel. Il pénétra dans la section des bureaux tandis que Gibbs arrivait par le chemin opposé, et avant que Tony ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Gibbs prit la parole

- Tu es en retard, DiNozzo.

- Hum, constat Tony en regardant sa montre, pas tant que ça…

Gibbs se pencha vers son bureau pour prendre son arme, tandis que Ziva et McGee se levèrent de leurs sièges.

- On a retrouvé un marine mort dans le parc de Shenandoah, continua Gibbs.

- Dévoré par un ours? demanda Tony avec un sourire.

- Non, répondis Gibbs, juste mort.

- Ah, repris Tony, presque déçu.

Pendant vérifiait un détail sur son écran, Tony en profita pour se tourner vers Ziva.

- Bonjour Ziva… il laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Shalom Tony, répondis la jeune femme répondant à son sourire, quoique je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment réveillé…

- Si, répondis Tony en étouffant un bâillement… enfin presque.

Gibbs se releva et Tony se redressa instantanément… Il était plus prudent de ne pas trop flirter en présence de Gibbs… Ce dernier jeta un jeu de clefs à Ziva qui les attrapa en vol.

- On prend deux voitures et Ducky nous rejoindra là-bas, McGee vous venez avec moi…

- Euh… patron, protesta Tony… tu ne vas pas me laisser avec Ziva au volant?

- Tu ne tiens même pas debout, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies un accident, lui rétorqua Gibbs en passant devant lui.

- Justement, maugréa Tony…

Une fois que Gibbs fut parti, Ziva se pencha vers Tony:

- Allez Tony, ce n'est pas si dangereux de me laisser conduire, devant l'air peu convaincu de Tony, elle rajouta, à moins que tu n'aies peur d'être seul avec moi …

Pour seule réponse, un sourire immense apparu sur le visage de Tony. Il suivit Ziva jusqu'à l'ascenseur sous le regard intrigué de McGee. Pendant un instant ce dernier avait capté un regard entre les deux agents… et il avait cru… non, il avait du imaginé ça. Il hissa son sac sur l'épaule et tenta de rattraper ses coéquipiers

_Une demi-heure plus tard, __Autoroute, Virginie_

Pendant les premières minutes, les deux voitures étaient restées l'une derrière l'autre, et curieusement, Tony et Ziva n'avaient pas parlé. Puis, malgré la conduite de Ziva qui forçait parfois Tony à fermer les yeux, Gibbs les avait semés, et ils ne voyaient plus la moindre trace de la première voiture dans la nuit.

A mi-parcours, Tony pencha son siège et sortit des lunettes de soleil qu'il mit.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda Ziva, il fait nuit…

- Parce que j'ai peut être l'intention de dormir, Zeevah, répondit Tony, et je sais que dès que j'aurais les yeux fermés tu en profiteras…

- Que veux tu que je fasse?

- Et bien ce qui me ferait plaisir, répondis Tony c'est que…

- Rectification, se reprit Ziva, constatant le double sens de ses paroles, qu'as-tu peur que je te fasse?

Mais déjà Tony ne répondait plus. Soupçonnant un piège, Ziva passa sa main devant le regard de Tony, plusieurs fois. Elle fit semblant de lui renverser de l'eau dessus mais il ne broncha pas… Elle réfléchit un instant puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa conduite… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le déranger tant il paraissait dormir paisiblement.

- Merci, dit Tony d'une voix endormie.

Ziva ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

_Une__heure plus tard, __Parc de Shenandoah_

Tony se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il constata vite qu'il s'agissait de celle de Ziva. Elle la laissa plusieurs secondes avant de la retirer.

- On est presque arrivés.

- Hum… formidable, j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans mon lit…

- Ah, répondis Ziva d'une voix distraite, occupée à garer la voiture.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu étais là aussi…

La tête de Ziva se tourna comme un boulet de canon dans la direction de Tony, mais ce dernier la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un air faussement sérieux. Ziva se contenta de hausser les sourcils, puis descendit de la voiture, laissant un Tony satisfait de lui.

Il sortit à son tour et constata que Ducky était déjà arrivé. Ils se trouvaient sur le parking à l'entrée du parc naturel. Le parking était désert à part une voiture de police et leurs véhicules. Plus loin, un corps était allongé.

- DiNozzo, croquis, Ziva Photos, McGee relevé, cria Gibbs.

- Tout de suite patron, répondis Tony.

- Ducky, qu'est ce que tu as pour moi? demanda alors Gibbs au médecin légiste.

- Oh… pas grand-chose Jethro j'en ai peur, notre marine a été tué a courte distance par une arme de gros calibre… la mort a été presque instantanée…

- Heure de la mort?

- Je dirais il y a trois à quatre heures, compte tenu de la température…

- … Merci Ducky, l'interrompit Gibbs

- Patron, l'appela Tony, on a trouvé ça.

- Tony tendit à Gibbs les papiers d'identité du marine ainsi qu'une carte plastifiée où des coordonnées étaient marquées. L'endroit désigné se trouvait en plein milieu du parc. Une série de chiffre était inscrite au dessus.

- Emmène Ziva et prenez de quoi manger, vous en avez pour plusieurs heure de marche, statua Gibbs.

- Tu… tu plaisantes là? demanda Tony, inquiet

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Heu… non, on part tout de suite patron.

- DiNozzo, prend un téléphone satellite.

- OK.

Tony partit rejoindre McGee et Ziva près du corps en emportant avec lui la carte. Arrivés près d'eux, il s'approcha de Ziva et lui demanda:

- Ca te dirait une petite balade?

- Une balade? demanda Ziva, perplexe.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé une balade en amoureux autour d'un lac, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas là…

- Je ne comprends pas, repris Ziva.

- Crois moi, le plus tard tu apprendras où nous allons, le mieux ça sera.

- …

Tony et Ziva s'en allèrent sous le regard suspicieux de McGee

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... ça m'aide pour écrire la suite... _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Merci pour les reviews... voila la suite...__  
_

* * *

_Une__ heure plus tard, __Parc de Shenandoah_

- Si on ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je vais m'évanouir prévint Tony.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté le parking, et sous la direction de Ziva, ils avaient entrepris le chemin qui les mènerait au point indiqué sur la carte. Après avoir un peu réfléchis, Tony se demandait s'ils y trouveraient seulement quelque chose. L'écriture sur la carte était légère, et peut être ne s'agissait-il pas de coordonnées…

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que la marche n'était pas si désagréable que ça, surtout en si bonne compagnie. Ziva s'arrêta devant lui et déposa son propre sac à dos par terre. Tony en profita pour s'écrouler par terre, le dos appuyé sur le tronc d'un arbre plus imposant que les autres.

- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps, on a encore du chemin…

- Je suis sûr que ce type c'est amusé à indiqué le coin le plus reculé du parc en pensant à nous, se plaint Tony.

- Il a été assassiné Tony, je ne crois pas qu'il tentait de faire une blague, répliqua Ziva.

- Oui, concéda Tony, n'empêche qu'il aurait pu indiquer un immeuble en ville… ça aurait fait moins de chemin…

Derrière la cime des arbres, le soleil commença à faire son apparition et à dissiper la brume matinale. Tony se tourna instantanément avec un grognement appréciatif vers les premiers rayons avec l'objectif de se réchauffer.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas être gelée? demanda Tony.

- J'ai froid Tony, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire, constata Ziva.

- Viens, proposa Tony en écartant les bras.

- Tony, on… commença Ziva.

- … juste pour se réchauffer, je le jure, la coupa Tony avec un sourire.

- D'accord, répondis Ziva après un court instant d'hésitation.

Ziva s'approcha de Tony, et s'assit à son tour dos à l'arbre avant de se poser contre Tony, qui resserra son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Après un instant, cette dernière posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et tous deux contemplèrent le levé du soleil en silence.

Puis, soudain, Tony se mit à rire doucement. Intriguée, Ziva releva la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur à Tony. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les sourcils en annonçant:

- Je pensais juste à ce Gibbs nous ferait s'il nous voyait là…

A son tour, Ziva rit doucement avant de replacer sa tête dans sa position initiale.

* * *

_Même instant, __Laboratoire d'Abby_

Gibbs franchit les portes du laboratoire de Abby son café dans une main, et un gigantesque gobelet de Caff-Pow dans l'autre. Entendant le sifflement de la porte, la jeune laborantine se retourna et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Oh, je serai allée me chercher moi-même à boire Gibbs… hum… tu n'es pas venu ici seulement pour m'apporter à boire?

- Non.

- Je le savais, continua Abby avec un sourire comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme ardue.

- Abby? demanda Gibbs, impatient.

- Tout de suite chef! lança joyeusement Abby avant de retourner devant son ordinateur pour faire apparaître le résultat de ses analyses.

Une série de graphiques et de courbes apparurent à l'écran et Abby se retourna vers Gibbs, se mettant au garde à vous et récita rapidement.

- La balle extraite vient d'un Beretta, une arme de service, ce modèle est encore en activité dans l'arsenal de la Marine. J'ai aussi analysé les prélèvements sur les vêtements de la victime et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-elle en désignant une courbe sur l'écran, il s'agit d'un composé brûlé de carburant.

- De l'essence? demanda Gibbs.

- Non, du kérosène chef… ton marine a travaillé à proximité d'un avion, et vu la nature du carburant un avion militaire.

- C'est tout? demanda Gibbs.

- Oui… pour le moment, rajouta Abby devant l'air de Gibbs.

- Bon travail Abby.

Tandis que Gibbs repartit vers la section des bureaux, Abby se permit de sourire en serrant Bert dans ses bras avant de se remettre au travail.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Section des bureaux_

Gibbs entra en trombe dans l'open space de l'équipe, et aussitôt McGee se leva de son siège pour projeter sur l'écran une photo du marine décédé.

- J'ai confirmé l'identité de la victime avec Ducky, il s'agit du première classe Matthew Cordman.

- Dans quelle base aérienne était-il stationné? demanda Gibbs.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il…. Commença McGee avant de s'interrompre… il était stationné à Richmond. L'armée y entretient une petite base qui sert principalement comme escale aux vols long courrier de la Marine.

- Bien, on va se rendre là bas, décida Gibbs, prévenez DiNozzo de ce que l'on sait et rejoignez moi en bas.

- Tout de suite patron, répondis McGee.

McGee décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du téléphone satellite qu'avait pris Tony.

* * *

_Même instant__, Parc de Shenandoah_

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Ziva en riant.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai… en partie, répondis Tony en souriant à son tour… et si on avait le temps, je te montrerais tout de suite et…

La suite de sa phrase fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone, et Tony retira à regret son bras des épaules de Ziva pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir le téléphone. Il décrocha:

- Tony? demanda McGee.

- Non, c'est l'office du tourisme, répondis Tony du tac au tac, qu'est ce que je peux pour vous?

- Ce n'est pas drôle Tony, protesta McGee, aussitôt contredit par le rire de Ziva qu'il entendit de l'autre coté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le bleu?

- Visiblement le marine travaillait sur une base aérienne à Richmond.

- Tu sais quoi McGee, je dois t'avouer que pour le moment, à moins que tu m'annonces que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous perdre au milieu d'un parc naturel, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne m'intéressera vraiment…

- Ah… euh… Gibbs voulait juste que je te tienne au courant, se défendit McGee, puis ne résistant pas l'envie de taquiner Tony, il rajouta: j'espère que tu profites bien de ta promenade…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je te garantis que oui…

Sur ces paroles, Tony raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans son sac. Il tourna la tête vers Ziva qui s'était appuyée dos à l'arbre, le regard perdu dans le vague…

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, annonça Ziva…

- J'étais bien là, protesta Tony …

- Moi aussi, répondit Ziva avec un sourire, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on arrive là-bas avant ce soir…

- C'est vrai, concéda Tony.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il pencha sa tête vers celle de Ziva, qui ne bougea pas, et ce jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent sur un baiser, léger au début, mais qui devint vite passionné quand Tony glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva et que cette dernière fit de même, caressant les cheveux courts de Tony à la base de sa nuque.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony eut la bonne surprise de voir un sourire magnifique sur le visage de Ziva.

- En quelle honneur est-ce que…

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour ça? demanda Tony, l'air faussement anxieux.

- Hum… non, répondis Ziva.

- Ah tu me rassures…

Tony se releva d'un bond et tendit ses mains pour aider Ziva à se relever et à sa grande surprise elle les accepta et les prit dans les siennes avant de se relever. D'une main, elle mit son sac à dos su son épaule, tandis qu'elle laissa son l'autre dans celle de Tony.

Tony haussa les sourcils en jetant à Ziva un regard interrogateur à Ziva, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui fit sourire Tony.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche, main dans la main, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne trouve cette nouvelle proximité gênante.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard__, Base militaire de Richmond, Virginie_

Après une conduite qu'aurait enviée un pilote de course, Gibbs avait conduit leur voiture jusqu'à la base de Richmond, et il constata en descendant de voiture qu'il s'agissait comme l'avait dit McGee guère plus qu'un point d'escale. Du parking il pouvait apercevoir un dépôt de carburant qui devait permettre de réapprovisionner les appareils.

Le terrain en lui-même ne comportait que deux pistes, mais suffisamment larges pour accueillir de gros porteurs. En effet, sur l'une d'elle, Gibbs pu reconnaître un C-130.

Une fois sortis de leur voiture, lui et McGee se dirigèrent vers le poste de garde où deux marines étaient postés, après avoir examiné leurs insignes, un troisième marine les mena dans le bâtiment principal pour rencontrer le commandant de la base, le Colonel Rhyse.

Ils furent introduits dans son bureau où Rhyse les attendait. Ayant passé la quarantaine, le colonel semblait peu à sa place dans un bureau et paraissait en excellente condition physique. Avisant les deux agents, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Que puis-je pour vous, agents Gibbs et McGee, demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'un marine, le première classe Matthew Cordman.

- Oui, il sert sous mon commandement, il ne s'est pas présenté ce matin, et je viens de signaler son absence à l'état major… vous dites qu'il a été assassiné?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé à proximité du parc de Shenandoah cette nuit, compléta McGee.

- Hum… où en est l'enquête?

- Nous commençons, colonel, repris Gibbs, nous auront besoin de parler aux hommes qui servaient avec lui… nous aurions également besoin d'avoir accès aux registres de cette base.

- Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller parler à son équipe tout de suite, il travaillait dans l'équipe de ravitaillement 2, elle doit se trouvé près du C-130 sur la piste. Je me charge de vous obtenir les registres.

- Bien, merci colonel, termina Gibbs en se levant.

* * *

_Voilà... j'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible... mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voilà la suite..._

* * *

_Même instant, __Parc de Shenandoah_

- Il y a eu du passage ici, fit remarquer Ziva.

- Quoi? demanda Tony, un peu en arrière.

- Plusieurs personnes sont passées ici il y a peu longtemps.

- On est dans un parc Zee-vah, il y a toujours des personnes qui passent.

- Peut-être mais nous sommes loin des sentiers de randonnée…

- Mouais… dans tous les cas, on ferrait mieux de se presser, je commence à en avoir marre de cette forêt et j'aimerais être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit si c'était possible.

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Ils se remirent en marche sans que Ziva ne cesse de rechercher du regard des traces de pas ou d'autres indices qui laisseraient penser que des hommes étaient venus ici auparavant. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Tony, et elle se rendit compte que même s'il faisait tout pour paraître détendu et insouciant, lui aussi jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil aux alentours.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Ziva entendu un craquement suspect devant eux et se figea brusquement. Tony qui marchait juste derrière elle la heurta. Il l'empêcha néanmoins de tomber en la rattrapent d'un bras autour de son ventre.

- Hum… j'aimerais que tu fasses ça plus souvent, murmura Tony à l'oreille de Ziva.

- Pas maintenant! répondis Ziva, tandis qu'elle sortait son arme.

Inquiet, Tony l'imita et s'accroupit avant de regarder à nouveau Ziva qui fouillait les alentours du regard. Mais rien de semblait bouger parmi les arbres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Tony perplexe.

- J'ai entendu du bruit.

- C'était peut être un animal… un lapin, un ours je ne sais pas, proposa Tony en se relevant.

Au même instant, l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui. Il vit le tronc à coté de lui éclater sous une multitude d'impact, et entendit les rafales d'armes automatiques se diriger vers lui. Il retomba sur le dos et les rafales continuèrent quelques secondes avant de se taire.

- Les lapins sont bien armés cette année, grogna Tony.

- Tony, ça va? demanda Ziva d'une voix inquiète.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… répondis Tony à voix basse.

Constatant la réponse ambigüe de Tony, Ziva se retourna vers lui, et rampa jusqu'à lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts et étrangement fixes vers le ciel. Avec horreur, elle vit une tâche de sang qui se répandait sur sa chemise au niveau de son ventre.

Aussitôt, elle retira sa propre veste pour faire pression sur la blessure. Tony grimaça mais resta silencieux. A la tension qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, Ziva se doutait que la douleur devait être insupportable. De son autre main, elle fouilla dans le sac de Tony pour en sortir le téléphone satellite.

Elle composa le numéro en mémoire et après une sonnerie seulement, quelqu'un décrocha.

- On a besoin d'aide! cria-t-elle.

* * *

_Trente minutes plus tôt__Base militaire de Richmond, Virginie_

Après avoir laissé McGee éplucher les documents fournis par le colonel Rhyse, Gibbs alla jusqu'au terrain d'aviation, où quatre marines s'affairaient autour du C-130. Ils chargeaient des caisses dans l'avion. Gibbs sortit sa plaque et la fit voir au premier soldat.

- Qui est l'officier responsable? demanda Gibbs.

- C'est moi, répondis l'un des marines, Sergent Wenders monsieur.

- Je viens pour le première classe Cordman, j'aimerais interroger vos hommes sergent.

- Cordman? demanda Wenders étonné, il ne fait pas parti de mon unité, monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas l'équipe 2?

- Nous la remplaçons aujourd'hui, nous sommes l'équipe 3… le sergent Raith m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait prévenu le colonel… continua Wenders perplexe.

- Bien… quand avez-vous vu le sergent Raith pour la dernière fois?

- Hier, il a proposé que nous échangions nos tours… Ils ont chargé le C-5 Galaxy d'hier et nous on charge celui là, répondis Wenders en désignant le C-130.

- Hum… merci Sergent, répondis Gibbs à son tour avant de faire demi tour.

Il retourna dans le bâtiment principal où il retrouva McGee devant un ordinateur, en train de faire défiler des fichiers à l'écran. Dès qu'il vit Gibbs, il lui montra un tableau à l'écran:

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose patron. Cette base fait beaucoup de transit avec celle de Rochester dans l'Indiana… et tôt ce matin…

- … Un gros porteur C-5 a signalé une anomalie dans sa cargaison, termina Gibbs pour lui.

- … Comment… commença McGee.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé? l'interrompit à nouveau Gibbs.

- Et bien, la base de Rochester rapporte qu'une partie de la cargaison est manquante… et ils n'arrivent pas à retrouver le pilote de l'appareil…

- Avez-vous leur plan de vol? demanda Gibbs qui commençait à comprendre.

- Oui, un instant… voila.

- … Gibbs resta silencieux un moment avant de partir précipitamment, McGee, retrouver moi à la voiture… et vite!

McGee resta immobile quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention vers l'écran, tentant de comprendre ce que Gibbs avait bien pu voir qui était si important. Puis à son tour, il comprit… la trajectoire de l'avion passait au dessus du parc de Shenandoah… c'est là que le matériel avait du être d'une manière où d'une autre largué… Et Cordman s'était fait tué peut être en essayant de le récupéré… ce qui signifiait que Ziva et Tony risquait de tomber sur ses coéquipiers…

McGee se leva brutalement et emprunta le même chemin que Gibbs.

_Trente minutes plus tard__ Route, en direction du parc de Shenandoah_

Suivi par deux Jeeps remplies de soldats détachés par le colonel Rhyse, Gibbs conduisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, tandis que McGee essayait en vain de joindre Tony sur le téléphone.

- La réception est sans doute mauvaise dans la forêt… expliqua ce dernier.

- Essayez encore, répliqua Gibbs.

McGee allait composer une fois de plus le numéro quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la voiture. McGee lut le numéro et annonça:

- C'est eux.

- Passez les moi, répondit Gibbs, Tony?

_- On a besoin d'aide!_ cria Ziva.

- Ziva! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Gibbs.

- _On a été pris sous une feu nourri, Tony est touché…_

- Ce sont des marines Ziva… ils ont détournés une cargaison d'arme en la larguant sur le parc… Ils doivent être trois.

- _Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Gibbs!_

- Tenez bon, on arrive ave des renforts.

La tonalité se tut et la liaison fut rompue. Gibbs jura et jeta le téléphone à McGee qui le rattrapa maladroitement. Gibbs accéléra encore, au risque de semer les Jeeps.

* * *

_Même instant__, Parc de Shenandoah_

Ziva lâcha le téléphone et regarda à nouveau Tony. Il était devenu très pâle et Ziva savait que s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de la très vite, il allait mourir. Elle se refusa à envisager la possibilité de le perdre alors qu'ils venaient e se trouver…

Prudemment, elle se leva un peu, et regarda aux alentours. Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle et se retourna à temps pour voir un soldat en uniforme de marine se rapprocher, un fusil mitrailleur à la main. Elle n'hésita pas et tira sur lui. Il tomba en arrière et ne bougea plus. Elle se retourna vers Tony et vit que ce dernier avait rampé jusqu'à se retrouver assis, dos à un arbre. Il maintenait la veste de Ziva sur sa blessure et luttait visiblement pour rester conscient.

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour lui répondre silencieusement qu'il pouvait encore tenir. Mais son visage presque blanc, laissait présager le pire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait d'abord neutraliser les soldats si elle voulait pouvoir sortir Tony de là.

Elle s'accroupit à nouveau et s'éloigna de Tony, à la recherche des autres soldats. Elle avait à peine fait une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle entendit deux détonations derrière elles, venant de l'endroit où Tony était resté. Rebroussant chemin, elle courut, une étrange sensation glaciale se répandant en elle.

Elle déboucha arme au poing près de Tony, mais ce dernier était toujours aussi immobile. Par contre, les corps de deux marines reposaient à ses pieds, et l'arme de Tony, qu'il avait lâché à présent était encore fumante sur le sol.

Ziva s'accroupit devant Tony et releva sa tête.

- Tony! Tony! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant…

Tony leva les yeux ver Ziva et un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il leva une main tremblante et redessina le contour du visage de Ziva…

- Zee-vah… dit-il d'une voix faible…

Tout devint noir.

* * *

_A suivre bien sûr... Je ne vais quand même pas laisser Tony comme ça... Je prévois encore deux chapitres pour cette fic, et j'en profite pour vous solliciter : _

_Voilà qu'est-ce qui vous plairait le plus ?_

_a) je continue sur ma lancée et je poursuis la série de fic débutée avec Confiance et Trahison en écrivant une autre suite ?  
_

_b) je recommence de nouvelles fics, sans rapport avec les précédentes ?_

_Dans tous les cas, je mettrai le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible... _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire..._

* * *

Tony grimaça en s'appuyant dos à l'arbre. D'une main, il tenait son arme et de l'autre maintenait la veste de Ziva contre sa blessure. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose tant qu'ils seraient toujours sous le feu ennemi. 

Ziva le regarda, pour s'assurer qu'il tenait encore le coup, et il essaya de lui renvoyer un regard confiant, mais visiblement la jeune femme n'tait pas dupe, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis partit, accroupie à la recherche des soldats restants.

Il la vit disparaître dans les buissons et en même temps, des flashs lumineux apparurent devant ses yeux… Sa vue se troubla un instant, et il secoua la tête ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher un effet de vertige insupportable. Tenant toujours son arme, il tenta d'apaiser la douleur en frottant son front.

Au comble de la souffrance, il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vu fut les deux ombres qui passaient devant lui. Elles semblaient flotter sur le sol, et il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Malgré cela, le bruit que ces ombres faisaient était bien réel. Sans réfléchir, il tira deux balles au jugé. Et avant d'avoir pu voir l'effet de ses tirs, une autre vague de souffrance le submergea.

Sa vision se troubla à nouveau et s'assombrit. Il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La pression de ses doigts faiblit et son arme lui échappa pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Il n'eu plus la force de soutenir sa tête et elle tomba contre sa poitrine. Il tenta de respirer, mais une douleur nouvelle broyait sa cage thoracique.

Il ne voyait plus rien, mais il avait une conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il entendait une voix qui lui parlait… Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir tant la douleur était forte. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait la voix, mais il continuait à l'écouter… Il s'accrocha à ce son pendant un temps qui lui parut l'éternité… Puis, finalement, il lâcha prise… Un silence de mort l'entoura et il se laissa aller.

Noir.

Il faisait toujours noir. Dans l'obscurité, il était à nouveau conscient. La douleur avait diminué, mais il se sentait toujours mal. Il n'entendait rien, mais la remarqua aussitôt. Cette odeur. Il l'aurait reconnue parmi un million.

Il sentait ce parfum, à la fois discret et terriblement familier. Ziva.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt lorsqu'ils furent assaillis par une vive lumière qui faillit lui faire perdre conscience. Après plusieurs essais, il les entrouvrit et constata que la forêt avait disparue, remplacée par un plafond gris et un néon. Après avoir refermé les yeux pendant une bonne minute, il les rouvrit à nouveau et détaillant le mobilier entourant le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, il en déduisit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Cherchant l'origine du parfum qu'il avait senti plutôt, il tenta de se redresser, mais son corps protesta vivement contre cet effort, et il en abandonna l'idée. Il tenta de lever son bras droit, mais là encore il ne put pas. Soudain, il prit conscience que quelque chose se trouvait dans sa main droite. Quelque chose de chaud.

Il baissa lentement sa tête et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Une main. C'était une main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Celle de Ziva. La jeune femme était endormie, la tête appuyée sur son lit et sa main dans la sienne. Très lentement, il ne pu résister et leva son autre main jusqu'au visage de Ziva. Il caressa ses cheveux, et quasiment instantanément, il sentit la jeune femme se tendre.

Elle leva rapidement la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux pleins de sommeil gardaient la marque de pleurs qu'elle avait du verser plus tôt dans la journée. Ils restèrent figés plusieurs secondes avant que Ziva ne lâche sa main et ne se jette dans ses bras, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, mais prenant toutefois garde de ne pas appuyer sur son ventre.

Avec difficultés, Tony serra lui aussi la jeune femme dans ses bras, et il ne pu retenir une larme lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer contre son épaule.

- Tony… commença-t-elle dans un souffle, j'ai eu si peur…

- Moi aussi… répondit Tony, bouleversé par le ton de Ziva, je suis désolé…

- Ne me refais jamais ça!

- Je te le promets Ziva, continua Tony…

- Je m'en veux d'avoir failli te perdre… je ne le supporterais pas…

- Ziva, c'est fini, nous sommes tous les deux là…

Ziva se redressa, portant son regard jusqu'à celui de Tony, et instinctivement, presque par pur réflexe, les lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser resta léger, mais tous les deux y firent passer tous l'amour qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre, et une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Ziva reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

- Finalement ils nous ont trouvés? demanda Tony.

- Oui, répondit Ziva, Gibbs et McGee sont arrivés une demi-heure après que tu aies perdu conscience…

- Hum… ils ont pris leur temps pour venir…

Ziva ne pu retenir un rire léger. Elle resserra ses bras autour de Tony et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Mais ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

- Hum… au fait, j'ai réfléchi et j'aurais aimé te proposer quelque chose…

- Quoi ? demanda Ziva intriguée.

- Et bien tu vois, quand on se croit sur le point de mourir… on réfléchit plus vite que d'habitude…

- Ca ce n'est pas dur pour toi… répliqua Ziva avec un sourire.

- Hé! Je suis blessé je te signale… se plaignit Tony, faussement vexé… mais, je me souviendrais de ça… pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je voulais savoir si tu serais contre accélérer un peu les choses…

- Accélérer les choses? Je ne comprends pas…

- Hum… disons que j'aimerais pouvoir te retrouver plus souvent à coté de moi au réveil…

- Tony, est-ce que tu pense toujours à ça?

- Non, Ziva, je suis sérieux… je ne veux pas vivre une aventure avec toi… Je… C'est la première fois que je veux vraiment être avec quelqu'un…

- A quoi tu penses?

- Hum… Une sorte de contrat longue durée…

Ziva fixa son regard quelques instant dans le sien, puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ca me semble envisageable…, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Juste une chose, continua Tony, redevenu sérieux… Quoi qu'il se passe, Gibbs ne doit jamais l'apprendre…

- …

- Ziva?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, un peu troublée par l'attitude sérieuse de Tony.

* * *

_Même instant, couloir de l'hôpital_

Deux cafés à la main, McGee remonta le couloir et avisa Gibbs, assis sur un siège. Depuis qu'il avaient retrouvés Tony et Ziva en fin d'après midi, Gibbs avait à peine prononcé quelques mots, ce qui était signe d'inquiétude chez lui.

McGee s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit un café que Gibbs accepta avec un petit signe de tête. McGee s'assit à coté de lui, mais ne troubla pas le silence.

Gibbs soupira silencieusement… il se sentait en ce moment précis dépassé par son travail. Peut être devrait-il songer à nouveau à la retraite. Il avait commis une erreur en envoyant Tony et Ziva sans couverture et sans savoir ce qu'ils pourraient trouver là-bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Tony s'ouvrit et Ziva en sortit. Le léger sourire qu'elle portait sur les lèvres ne pouvait signifier que de bonnes nouvelles et le visage de Gibbs se décrispa. McGee se leva aussitôt et vint à sa rencontre.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il veut une pizza, répondis Ziva en haussant les épaules.

Entendant la réponse de Ziva, Gibbs ne pu retenir un sourire. Malgré cela, son regard capta un instant celui de Ziva et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que la jeune femme ne masque ses émotions derrière son habituelle confiance en soi, il avait pu y lire plus que du soulagement…

Continuant d'observer la jeune femme, il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'avoir une conversation avec Tony, il lui laisserait le temps de récupérer, mais il devait lui parler. Tony était le meilleur agent qu'il n'ait jamais pu connaître, un jour sans doute deviendrait-il meilleur que lui… mais pour cela, il ne devait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Gibbs devait empêcher cela, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Gibbs se leva et adressant un signe de la tête à McGee et Ziva, il prit la direction opposée à celle de la chambre de Tony. Il savait que ses deux agents devaient le regarder, et peut être même s'inquiéter, mais il n'avait pas le courage de rester là. Parfois il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait accomplit ne servait à rien. Il avait respecté les règles… comme Mike Francks et ses prédécesseurs l'avaient fait avant lui. Et c'est ce qui les avait maintenus en vie.

Il n'avait perdu qu'un agent et il s'était promis de ne jamais en perdre un deuxième.

Il redressa le col de son manteau et sortit de l'hôpital.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Merci pour m'avoir donné votre avis... je continue donc je vous proposerai bientôt une nouvelle fic qui poursuivra l'histoire..._

_Par contre, j'ai reporté la scène finale, initialement prévue pour _Ensemble_ à la prochaine fic, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ci..._

_Et bien sûr Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à toutes !!_


End file.
